


Apology

by ElectricEuphonium



Series: Transformation [3]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Apologies, Cuddling in Bed, Cuties, Hugs, Love, M/M, post-fighting, vague about fight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, a now-married Sulley and Randal have to make up. </p>
<p>Shorter than the other ones. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Imagine your OTP in bed after a fight, facing away from each other. They both begin to feel guilty about the quarrel, and roll over to apologize… at the same time. They do it so abruptly that they bump their heads together. After being dazed for a few moments, they giggle and kiss, twining their legs together and snuggling. They quietly murmur their apologies and endearments to each other until they fall asleep."
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place two or three years after Ceremony.

~

It was all James's fault. They had been having a good evening.

Randall idly ran a finger over his wedding ring and sighed. They rarely ever fought, but when it happened, he hated it. It wasn't really a big thing this time, but it still hurt when they didn't get along. He loved Sulley more than anything in the entire world and couldn't imagine himself with anyone else, yet they disagreed over the stupidest things sometimes.

Really, though, the more he thought about it, the more it all seemed like his fault, and he didn't know why. Regardless of whoever's fault it was, he felt like he really needed to make up with Sulley. The lizard rolled over and opened his mouth to speak, but collided with something.

"Ow." He rubbed his head and peered up to see Sulley doing the same. They apparently had the same idea, and bumped heads when they went to apologize to each other. Randall couldn't help but giggle, and wrapped his top arms around Sulley's shoulders, pulling himself closer and entwining their legs, which the blue monster immediately helped with, while he said, "I'm so sorry..."

"No, no, James," he said, nuzzling his scaly cheek against his husband's face, "This was my fault..." He kissed Sulley and smiled into his lips as Sulley rubbed his back. They broke apart and the blue monster continued. "Don't blame yourself. We're both idiots." He held the lizard tighter. "I love you so much..."

Sighing and feeling giddy at the feeling of Sulley's arms around him, Randall let any bit of himself that wasn't relaxed settle into his husband. He was incredibly relieved that everything was all right between them. He didn't believe this would ruin their relationship or anything, but it had gotten pretty heated. "I love you too, and no stupid fight's ever gonna change that..."

"Of course not." After that Sulley laughed and quipped, "Did you ever think we'd be in this position back at the factory, or college?"

"Oh, hell no," he said through a chuckle. "But...I'm really glad that we ended up like this." The blue monster grinned and ran a hand through Randall's fronds.

"I would hope so, or you would be in a very unfavorable situation right now."

"Ah, shaddup." He lay there and let the hand run through his fronds for a few more seconds before grasping it and holding it to his chest. "Really, though, James. I've...I've never been as happy as I am with you."

Sulley lost his breath for a few moments before he engulfed Randall in a tight embrace, kissing him hard and causing a small noise of surprise to come from Randall's mouth, but he melted into his husband quickly. That stayed like that for a while, kissing while their tails intertwined like vines and they enjoyed the other's company.

Slowly, ever slowly, the married couple fell into slumber, in love and happy.


End file.
